Spoilers, Silk Knickers, and Wedding Rings
by writtergirl19
Summary: Future River pops into the TARDIS of a younger version of the Doctor to look for something. Set somewhere after the episode "Big Bang" and before "The Wedding of River Song".


**Authors Note:**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated

**Spoilers, Silk Knickers, and Wedding Rings**

River slipped into the TARDIS quietly using her spare key. She carefully slipped the key into the back pocket of her jeans, and after a moment's thought ,she slipped her wedding band off of her right ring finger as well, slipping it into her back pocket along with the spare key for safe keeping. _Don't know how far along in his time stream I am. Don't want to give away any spoilers._ She smiled softly to herself as she scanned the empty control room of the TARDIS. Judging by the current desktop , it was indeed early days for her Doctor. No matter, she just wanted to have a look around her bedroom, before she popped out again, hopefully unnoticed. After listening intently for a few minutes, trying to detect any movement from within the TARDIS, she began making her way quietly down one of the TARDIS' many corridors. Quickly, she moved from one corridor to the next, knowing the way to her bedroom by heart. With a sigh of relief ,at not being discovered, she found the door to her bedroom. The TARDIS always allowed her access to her bedroom no matter how far back into the Doctors time stream she was, this wasn't the first time she had to sneak on board the TARDIS to look for something. The door to her bedroom was a brilliant TARDIS blue with the word _Water_ emblazoned on the wood in silver lettering. She ran her fingers fondly over the word- chuckling over the TARDIS' nickname for her. Giving a nearby column a gentle pat, she felt the TARDIS hum back happily in response. River entered her bedroom, and took in the state of disarray it was currently in. There were clothes littered across the room, a red evening gown, suspenders, a maroon bow tie, a pair of her favorite silk knickers; pale blue and almost completely see through , and a pair of TARDIS blue boxers, that were hanging precariously from one of the blades of her ceiling fan. With a heavy sigh she made her way across the room to the wardrobe, careful not to trip over any of the many books, or aforementioned articles of clothing, strewn across her floor. River threw open the doors of her wardrobe and began rummaging through the contents. Riffling through her clothes frantically searching, she knows she left it here somewhere. Finally, she sees what she has been so desperately searching for hanging from a hanger in the back of her wardrobe; a leather holster with her plasma blaster tucked safely inside. Releasing a sigh of relief, she removes it from the hanger and begins strapping it to her thigh. She had been so afraid that she had lost it, the Doctor would have been so cross with her had she truly lost it-he had given it to her as an anniversary gift after all. As she makes her way back to the door of the bedroom she pick her knickers up from off the floor. She turns them over inspecting them for any rips or tears. Fortunately, they seemed to be intact. The Doctor had a tendency to get a bit carried away in his haste to undress her, and on occasion would tear her knickers right off in his urgency. Smirking to herself, at a recent memory where he had done just that, River emerges from her bedroom twirling her knickers around her index finger. Walking briskly down the hall thinking back fondly on the occasion that the Doctor had given her the pretty pair of knickers she was currently twirling around.

Suddenly, River collided into the chest of her not-yet-husband. The Doctor let out a very undignified yelp.

"River?!", he yelled in surprise.

River rubbed her nose from where it had made contact with the Doctors chest.

"River what are you doing here? And what are you holding in your hands?", he inquired suspiciously when he caught sight of her knickers.

River had forgotten that she was holding them. Hastily stuffing them into her back pocket she began slowly backing away from the Doctor.

"Hello, Sweetie.", she said sweetly, while trying to surreptitiously make her way down the corridor to the control room.

The Doctor raised one sparse eyebrow incredulously at River as he began making his way towards her.

River quickened her pace down the hall, Silently praying for the TARDIS to redirect the corridors, so that she could make a hasty getaway.

"River...", the Doctor warned as he quickly advanced towards her.

She smiled brightly. "Yes my love?"

"River. Answer me. How did you get into the TARDIS, and what are you hiding behind your back?"

River tried to come up with an appropriate lie when she felt her back come into contact with a wall; _Damn. Dead-end_ she thought dejectedly.

She was going to have to talk her way out of this one. He was standing directly in front of her now. Arms crossed over his chest looking down at her sternly. She felt like a child about to be reprimanded for stealing a sweet.

Uncertain of how far back in his time stream she was, and not wanting him to discover any spoilers, she asked cheerfully, "Where are Rory and Amy?", in hopes of steering him away from the topic of how she had gotten there and what she had behind her back.

"I dropped them off at home not too long ago.", he answered quickly. "Now stop trying to change the subject River.", he admonished.

He held out his hand expectantly." Whatever you are trying to hide you might as well hand it over", said the Doctor.

She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was serious. With a huff she began to pull the knickers out of her back pocket when she heard something metal fall to the floor. In a panic River realized she had dropped her wedding ring, and went to snatch it up before the doctor could see what she had dropped. Unfortunately the Doctor was quicker, and snatched it from the floor before she could grab it. River lunged for his hand.

"Doctor, give that back to me right this instant.", she demanded as he held his hand high over his head, and out of her reach.

He looked down at her mildly amused. What could have the formidable River Song in such a panic he wondered. Holding the ring between his thumb and forefinger he examined it, still well out of the reach of River's grasping hands. Puzzled, the Doctor stared intently at the seemingly completely ordinary circular piece of metal between his fingers. It was a plain silver band, well worn, the outside well scuffed, the ring was very obviously not new. At least ten years old if not more. The Doctor raised the ring to his lips intending to give it a taste to see if there was any other information he could surmise about River's ring. Seeing what he was about to do River gasped. _He mustn't. _she thought frantically. If he licked her ring he would know. He would know that they were married, and that he had given her that ring on their third wedding anniversary. He would know about all of the adventures that had yet to come. He would know of the all the joys and pains that she had experienced with him over the last ten years of their marriage. Spoilers, she had to stop him. Desperate, River burst into tears. Surprised and concerned the Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked down at River. He dropped his hands to her shoulders, pulling her to him, and began awkwardly rubbing them in an attempt to comfort her.

"There there. No need to cry. I was only teasing.", he softly murmured into her hair.

Suddenly, River flipped him around so that he was the one with his back against the wall. She plucked her ring from his surprised fingers, and took off down a hallway of the TARDIS that he didn't remember being there before.

"River, Come back. What was that all about?", he called after her in frustration.

"Spoilers, Sweetie", she called over her shoulder in response.

A moment later he heard the sound of the TARDIS' doors slam, and she was gone.

Exasperated. The Doctor slide down the wall and sank to the floor of the TARDIS. His right hand landing on a silky piece of fabric. Curious, he brought the piece of fabric to eye level.

Knickers. A silky blue pair of knickers. Expensive by the looks of them, and almost completely see through. The Doctor felt himself blush from his hairline to his collar. Suddenly, his bow tie felt a little too tight around his neck. He stood up, and after a moments consideration, he stuffed the knickers into his pocket for safe keeping. He assumed she would be back for them. The thought of a knickerless River Song gallivanting about made him blush all over again. River Song. The infuriating enigma of a woman that she was. She was most certainly going to get him into all kinds of trouble. Patting the pair of knickers burning a hole in his pocket, he realized he might be actually be looking forward to it.

The End


End file.
